Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs desired printing on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are already known techniques in which, during printing by a printer, so-called cooling is executed as a result of a temperature rise in a thermal head, for example, thereby stopping current conduction to heating elements and suspending printing.
In the prior art described above, while current conduction is stopped as a result of the execution of cooling, a pseudo-printing section is formed on the recording medium by the remaining heat in the thermal head that is high in temperature (even though current conduction is stopped), resulting in the possibility of smudges and thus a loss in aesthetics.